


Productivity

by merildis



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peony needs to get his work done and Jade knows exactly how to ensure that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productivity

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just shameless, self-indulgent PWP. I'm not sure if I'm sorry. This can be set anywhere you want in the timeline, be it pre-, during, or post-canon. I was thinking in terms of pre-canon when I wrote it, but it can really fit anywhere you'd like!

Peony could tell without looking who had just arrived in his quarters; they had come in unannounced, for one, but even so the sound of their boots on the floor was as ingrained in Peony’s memory as the sound of Grand Chokma’s waterfalls – there was no way it could have been anyone else.

“Hey, Jade!” He called out, not bothering to take his eyes off the rappig splayed on the couch next to him as he scratched its belly.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” Jade’s voice was as proper as ever, even as he settled on the other end of the couch, looking down his nose at the rappig. “I see you’ve caught my dinner.”

Peony looked at Jade, mortified, and threw one arm defensively over the animal between them. It squeaked listlessly in protest. “Jade, you are not eating my pets!”

Jade just smiled placidly. “Then perhaps you should keep them outside.”

Peony rolled his eyes, but gently scooted the creature onto the floor anyway, where it scampered off to join its fellows. “So, Colonel,” he drawled in an imitation of Jade’s usual mocking tone, “what brings you here?”

 “I’ve been tasked with ensuring your paperwork gets done,” Jade said, holding up the thick stack of papers he’d managed to conceal somehow – Peony wondered briefly had Jade had hidden it, but knew better than to think too hard on it. “All three weeks’ worth,” Jade added dryly.

Peony sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. “But it’s so _boring_!” He exclaimed with yet another sigh. “There are much better things I could be doing with my time.”

Jade quirked an eyebrow, though his tone seemed to say that he already knew the answer to his question. “Such as?”

“Well,” Peony was suddenly mischievous, grinning. “You, for instance.”                      

He recognized the way Jade’s expression changed ever so slightly and couldn’t stop the little shivers that shot down his spine as Jade moved to set the papers neatly on the coffee table. “I think that can be arranged,” he said, smile bright and cheerful even as he settled himself into Peony’s lap, straddling his hips easily. He had, of course, expected this outcome from the beginning; this was how these visits often ended, after all. Jade caught Peony’s wrist as he reached for the first button on his coat. “But only,” he said breezily, “if you finish your paperwork afterward.”

Peony groaned, already eager to get Jade undressed and in his bed. “Fine, fine,” he huffed. “I’ll read every bit of it.”

Jade released his wrist, but even as his own hands moved to disrobe Peony, he said, “You know, I’ll be holding you to that.”

Peony was already distracted by the multitude of buttons on Jade’s coat. “I don’t even know how you manage to read so much of that stuff every day.” He muttered absently, more focused on taking Jade’s clothes off than his words. “You’re crazy.”

Jade leaned in close, teeth scraping the shell of Peony’s ear. “That’s what they say,” he murmured before he moved swiftly to catch his lips in a scorching kiss. Peony moaned, his protests lost as Jade claimed his mouth. He lost his grip on Jade’s coat and instead found his fingers in his hair instead, tangling in the silken strands. They pulled back finally, and Jade took the opportunity to pull Peony’s shirt over his head.

Peony returned to fumble with the last buttons on Jade’s coat, much to the latter’s amusement. “Jade, why do you have to wear clothes that are so impossible to take off?” He hissed, exasperated.

Jade reached down and pushed Peony’s hands away, undoing the final buttons himself. “Well, Your Majesty,” Jade said, as matter-of-fact as ever, “as I recall, you seem to enjoy my ‘impossible’ clothing.” He took off his belt and then shrugged his coat off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor next to Peony’s discarded shirt. “Something about ‘liking men in uniform,’ I believe?”

Peony rolled his eyes.  “Not the point, Jade.” He began sliding his fingers under Jade’s black undershirt without hesitation, but Jade had other plans. He was already pressing burning kisses along Peony’s collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin. Peony abandoned his work on Jade’s shirt, fingers coming up to tangle in his hair once more, a soft whimper falling from his lips. Jade pulled back, flashing Peony a wicked grin before sliding off of his lap and sinking to his knees. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Peony’s pants and tugged, the man in question lifting his hips slightly to make it easier to remove the offending bit of cloth. Jade looked up and quirked an eyebrow at his partner’s distinct lack of undergarments, and again Peony rolled his eyes. “Stop giving me that look and get on with it already!”

Jade laughed, and Peony could feel his breath ghosting over his overheated skin. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his tip, his tongue swirling delicately over his slit and making Peony moan softly, before he pulled away and instead turned his attention to his lover’s inner thighs. “Jade…” Peony groaned impatiently, but Jade had no intention of moving faster. He placed a few slow, leisurely kisses against the sensitive skin, interspersed with sharp nips that sent a jolt of heat straight to Peony’s cock, now standing at attention despite the fact that it was being studiously ignored. He whined again, fisting his hand in Jade’s hair and trying his hardest to tug him toward his cock. But Jade refused to budge, instead opting to bite down on the soft flesh of his thigh, teeth sinking in hard enough that Peony knew he would bruise. “Jade!” Peony gasped, half-pain, half-pleasure.

“No,” Peony began petulantly, “you’re just – ah!” he was cut off abruptly when Jade wrapped his slender fingers around the base of his cock. Whatever he may have been planning to say was lost when his lover’s lips wrapped around his head, engulfing him in the wet heat of his mouth and sinking down, until his lips met where his fingers still grasped his base, and pulling up again. Peony’s head fell back against the couch, mouth open as he gasped, Jade’s name suddenly upon his lips without so much as a thought. His fingers tightened in Jade’s hair, driving his cock deeper into his waiting mouth with every jerking thrust of his hips.

Jade peered up at him through thick lashes, taking in the sight of the expanse of tanned skin that lay bare before him, even as he could feel Peony’s cock rubbing against the back of his throat. He splayed his unoccupied hand out over Peony’s stomach, holding him down to keep him from thrusting too wildly. He wouldn’t want him to come just yet, after all; not when he has so much more planned for him. Slowly, he withdrew from Peony’s shaft, leaving him panting and whining.

“That’s not fair!” Peony protested, his voice shaking. Jade placed slow, hot kisses over his stomach, kissing a trail back up to his mouth, pausing only briefly to catch a nipple between his teeth and pull, earning a startled gasp and a less-startled moan. His lips found Peony’s neck then, leaning up to reach it from his vantage point on the floor, and bit down hard where his neck met his collarbone, enough to leave yet another bruise. Peony could feel Jade smile against his skin, and felt a surge of some sort of animalistic pride at having been marked so thoroughly. Jade stood then, and reached down to pull Peony up with him.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bed?” He offered, though he was already pulling them both that way.

Peony grinned. “Might be a little more comfy,” he offered, then grabbed the hem of Jade’s black undershirt and pulled it up. Jade lifted his arms to let Peony pull it over his head, then stilled as he saw Peony’s gaze shift to the scar across his chest. Jade tilted his head slightly; he had never quite understood his lover’s fascination with the fading scar, a last physical memory of the series of experiments that had nearly torn him apart in his youth. But he decided he wasn’t going to give Peony another chance to contemplate it with that almost-sad look on his face, and instead he wrapped his hand around the back of Peony’s neck and pulled him forward into a crushing kiss.

Peony stumbled forward, and that moment of imbalance was enough for Jade to whirl him around and nearly throw him down onto the bed. “Jade!” he gasped, surprised despite the obvious arousal in his voice. Jade grinned wide above him and descended upon him like a tomcat on his prey, teeth finding his neck, his collarbone, his chest, lithe hands scratching lines across golden flesh, leaving thin welts in their wake. Peony’s back arched involuntarily as his hands scrambled to find purchase against Jade’s back, and he could feel more than hear Jade laughing against his hot skin. “Jade,” he sighed that time, the name nearly lost in the exhale.

Jade looked up at him, crimson eyes flashing lusty and predatory in the light, a few strands of hair falling into his face and plastering themselves against his forehead. “Get on your knees,” he half-murmured, half-growled, the mirth of a moment ago lost to desire.

Peony inhaled sharply, Jade’s tone sending shivers down his back, and then managed a playful smile. “Yes, sir,” he said in his best mockery of the soldiers he’d seen under Jade’s command. Jade rolled off of him and sat on the edge of the bed as Peony sunk to his knees. He braced his hands on Jade’s clothed thighs and looked up at him expectantly, eyes heavy and clouded with lust. “What would you like me to do, _sir_?” He drawled the last word out mockingly, astutely ignoring the fact that it felt far too _right_ on his tongue.

Jade smiled at him in a way that was very nearly unsettling, and reached forward to slip two of his fingers under Peony’s chin, tilting his face up. His other hand came down to trace over his cheek, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of Peony’s face. He held his breath, eyes trained on Jade as his fingers danced over his cheek, feather-light and far too gentle. “Mmm,” Jade hummed, “you look so pretty on your knees.” Then, without warning, his fingers tangled in Peony’s hair and tugged, hard. Peony gasped as Jade forced his head into his crotch, pain spreading over his scalp as he came face to face with the bulge in Jade’s pants. Without hesitation, his tongue flicked out to lick a slow stripe over the cloth, and he could feel Jade’s heat through the fabric. He heard him hiss and looked up through his lashes, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Jade’s lip was caught between his teeth, red eyes trained intently on Peony through the haze of lust. Peony smiled up at him despite the pain in his scalp and the tears in his eyes, and he reached up to start sliding Jade’s trousers down off his hips.

Within moments, Jade’s cock sprang free and Peony wasted no time in descending upon it. Jade loosened his grip on Peony’s hair, though he didn’t release him entirely, and used his other hand to help prop himself up on the bed. Peony licked him from base to tip, tongue pressed flat against his flesh. Jade shuddered, groaning softly. Peony lapped at him hungrily, then took his head into his mouth. He couldn’t take Jade’s cock quite as far as Jade could his, but what he lacked in ability he made up for with enthusiasm, bobbing his head on Jade’s length. Jade moaned, a deep, throaty sound. “Peony,” he gasped, hips bucking up to force himself further down his lover’s throat. Peony gagged, but didn’t pull back, letting Jade thrust into him, ignoring the tears that formed anew in the corners of his eyes. “Peony,” his name came as a groan this time, but the sound was music to his ears. These were some of the only times Jade didn’t call him “Your Highness.” It was a rare treat to hear his name on Jade’s tongue, let alone to hear it as a desperate moan.

Peony choked and sputtered as Jade’s cock hit the back of his throat, making Jade moan in earnest. He thrust a few more times, hilting himself fully in Peony’s wet, hot mouth, before finally letting go of his hair and letting him pull back. Peony sat back, his lips slick with spit, and stared up at Jade with a lopsided grin. “That was fun,” he said as he drew the back of his hand across his mouth, “but my throat is gonna be sore tomorrow, you know.”

“I’m well aware,” Jade smirked, though his chest was still heaving. “Now,” he breathed as Peony climbed to his feet, “come here.” Jade pulled Peony into his arms, before rolling them both over so Jade was straddling him, his thigh between his legs. He caught Peony’s wrists in his hand and pinned them above his head, earning a small gasp. “Tell me what you want,” he growled into Peony’s ear. He leaned forward just enough to give Peony’s cock just a bit of friction, and Peony let out a moan that was probably more desperate than he intended.

“I-“ he gasped, cut off by another moan as Jade grinded into him.

“Yes?” Jade prompted, pulling back to look down into his eyes.

“I- I want-“ Peony moaned again, canting his hips up to try and get more friction.

“Come on now, Your Highness,” Jade drawled, “tell me.”

Peony struggled against Jade’s grip on his wrists, desperate for _more._ “I want you to – ah, fuck!” he panted, “I want you to fuck me.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Peony paused to flash Jade a mocking scowl, but Jade‘s thigh between his legs made him forget himself all too quickly. “Please!” Peony moaned, “please, please, please!”

Jade laughed; a low, dark chuckle. “Your wish is my command, Your Highness.” Without letting go of Peony’s hands, he reached for the bedside table to grab the small bottle in the drawer. “Don’t move,” he said, finally releasing Peony’s wrists as he popped the top off the bottle and began to squeeze the contents into his hand. Peony left his hands where they had been and watched Jade as he coated his fingers in lubricant, before he scooted off the bed and used his free hand to pull Peony’s hips closer. He lowered his slick fingers to Peony’s entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Peony nodded, then gasped as Jade slid a finger in. “Fuck, Jade,” he panted, head lolling back.

Jade laughed. “Enjoying yourself, are you?”

“Y-yeah,” Peony muttered, “maybe a little.” Jade slipped another finger in, and Peony’s back arched. “Alright,” he moaned, “m-maybe more than a little.” Forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t allowed to move his hands, Peony reached for his cock eagerly.

Jade free hand caught Peony’s wrist immediately, sending the faintest tingle of electric shock up his arm. Peony pouted. “Fonic artes are cheating,” he whined.

“Not if you’re not doing what you’re told,” Jade chided, pulling Peony’s hand away from his cock and placing it firmly at his side. “Now stay still,” he added, leaving one last tingling shock on his wrist before returning his attention to the two fingers he had buried in Peony’s ass.

Jade added another, and Peony’s chagrin was lost in a throaty moan. “Jade,” he panted, lifting his head to look down at him with a lopsided, sloppy grin, “just get on with it already.”

Crimson eyes flashed hungry and deadly, and Jade was upon him in an instant, grabbing the back of Peony’s neck and pulling him forward, and engulfing his grin in a burning kiss – Peony wondered, for a moment, if the warmth that spread through his limbs was from Jade, or the product of a fonic arte he cast. Jade let go of his neck and instead dug his fingers into his hips and pulled him forward until he was close enough for Jade to line himself up with his entrance. He sunk in slowly, inch by inch, until he was hilted fully. Peony groaned beneath him, eyes screwed shut and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

What composure Jade had left was lost in the heat, and he leaned forward to muffle his own moans with a kiss, hot and hungry and sloppy. He thrust slow and deep, nearly pulling completely out before driving back in. Peony’s hands were suddenly everywhere at once, digging nails into his back and getting tangled in his hair. “Jade,” he moaned, his lips nearly touching his lover’s ear as Jade was busy kissing along his neck, “more.” Jade pulled back and Peony looked up at him, clear blue eyes desperate and pleading. Jade needed no more prompting, his thrusts turning quicker and harder, earning a gasp and a moan.

Jade wasn’t entirely thinking when his fingers came to curl around Peony’s throat, cognitive thought lost somewhere beyond the haze of animalistic desire; behind the need for dominance, the need for control. Peony’s hand wrapped around Jade’s wrist, but he made no attempt to push him away. Instead, he threw his head back, bearing the column of his neck as Jade’s name tumbled from his lips clumsily, even as lack of air turned his words into little more than breathy sputters. Jade released his hold just long enough for Peony to breathe deep, and then the crushing pressure was back. Jade groaned low in his chest as he watched Peony writhe below him, skin flushed pink and eyes shut tight. Peony’s own free hand was stroking his cock in time with Jade’s punishing pace, pleasure enhanced by the hand wrapped tight around his neck.

“Jade!” Peony gasped when Jade once again allowed him to breath. “Fuck, Jade, right there,” his words turned to a high, keening whine as Jade shifted his hips just _slightly,_ enough to hit the spot inside him that made his back arch and his hips buck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whined, his nails digging into the flesh of Jade’s shoulders. He felt _full,_ almost stretched, and Jade’s hand was still around his neck and his eyes were burning hot above him and Peony’s hands scratched their way down Jade’s pale chest and he could feel his heart pounding beneath his skin and it was all too much, and yet not enough, not ever enough. Jade’s name fell from his lips like a mantra and above him and  Jade cursed under his breath, his thrusts turning erratic and jerky and his breath coming in ragged gasps.

This time, when Jade let go of Peony’s throat his hand found his cock instead, and Peony gasped, wrapping his arms around Jade’s shoulders and leaning up to kiss him. Jade bit at his lower lip and Peony’s mouth fell open, moaning even as Jade claimed every inch of him. Jade’s hand was hot on his length and he could feel him hitting deeper and deeper inside him. “Jade!” he gasped, pulling back from the kiss, his arms still around Jade’s neck, “Jade, please-“ his words were cut off by a keening whine as Jade descended on his neck, lips hot against his flesh, teeth digging in. With a strangled cry, he spilled across Jade’s fingers and his own stomach, releasing his hold on Jade’s neck and flopping back onto the bed with an exhausted sigh. Jade moaned, giving a few more jerky thrusts before reaching his own climax with a shuddering groan.

With a tired smirk, Jade brought his fingers to his lips to lick them clean before pulling out slowly. “Well,” he stated matter-of-factly, “that was fun.”

Peony yawned. “Yep,” he said, already scooting toward the headboard and tangling himself in his blankets, “sure was. Oh! Your robe is in the closet,” he added with a vague wave of his hand toward the mess of clothes shoved into his wardrobe.

By the time Jade returned with his robe (and his glasses), Saphir the rappig was settling himself into Peony’s lap, and another curled by his side. “Your Majesty, you really shouldn’t let these _things_ into your bed,” Jade settled by Peony’s side, tucking his legs underneath himself and reaching into the nightstand drawer to retrieve a box of cigarettes and a book of matches, slipping one between his lips and lighting it.

Peony wrinkled his nose. “And _you_ shouldn’t be smoking,” he retorted, even as he leaned against Jade’s shoulder. Despite his protests, Peony couldn’t deny that the smell of smoke always reminded him of these gentle moments, where the world seemed so much smaller, as if he and Jade and the waterfalls outside his window were all that existed.  “It’s not good for you, you know,” he stated, picking up the newest rappig to join the pile and touching her nose to his own.

Jade took a long drag on his cigarette. “And you ignoring your paperwork isn’t good for the future of our country, and yet you continue,” he said as he exhaled, shifting slightly under Peony’s weight. “You do remember why I came, don’t you?” He nodded in the direction of the coffee table.

Peony groaned. “Can’t I at least take a nap first?” He whined, the rappig he had just set down trying to wedge itself between him and Jade as he craned his neck to look up at him.

“No,” Jade said, blowing smoke rings into the cool air. The waterfalls murmured outside, and Jade shifted to lean against the headboard and drape his arm over Peony’s shoulders, trying his best to ignore the rappig that very desperately wanted to be included.

“But it’s your fault I’m so tired,” his statement was punctuated with a yawn (and a small squeak from the rappig Jade was not-so-delicately shoving out of the way), and Peony turned his head to press his ear to Jade’s chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat. He smelled like cigarette smoke and sweat and peppermint and _home._

Jade clicked his tongue. “But you promised,” he stated simply, even as he switched his cigarette to his other hand and started idly running his fingers through Peony’s hair. He didn’t always show many signs of physical affection, especially when he recoiled from the touch of most anyone else, but in these twilight moments it felt wrong somehow to not be touching. He drew on his cigarette and tried not to think about it too hard. It never worked, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Peony yawned again. “Five more minutes, then” he muttered, his breath already slowing as he buried his face in Jade’s robe and absently ran his hand along his rappig’s back.

Jade sighed. “Five more minutes,” he conceded – but Peony was already asleep, so Jade simply pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He would make sure Peony finished his paperwork when he woke up, but for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was based on [this](http://arlar.tumblr.com/post/140259190651/request-peony-jade-rappigs-o) lovely piece of fanart by arlar on tumblr!


End file.
